Promessa
by chibilele
Summary: Uma promessa Severus nunca conseguirá cumprir. • JamesxLily • III Mini Challenge JL do Fórum 6V


Fanfic feita para o III Mini-Challenge JL do 6V.

* * *

- Tudo bem, Sr. Snape?

A voz do professor Slughorn me despertou. Percebi, então, que a poção estava em um tom estranho de verde, quando ela deveria ficar prateada.

- Acho que exagerei no pinhão, senhor. – Disse à guisa de desculpa.

Ouvi risadinhas pela sala. Qual daqueles malditos Griffyndors não daria tudo para me ver errar uma poção uma vez na vida? Mais um motivo para incomodarem. Ótimo.

Olhei para os Marauders e percebi que nenhum deles havia sequer notado. Em qualquer outra ocasião isso teria me deixado absurdamente feliz, mas isso só me irritou ainda mais. Os Marauders eram justamente o motivo de minha distração; ou melhor, o fato de a _minha Lily_ estar conversando com _eles_ que me incomodava. A verdade é que ela não falava comigo tinha dois anos, mas ela ainda era _minha Lily_, e dois anos não é tempo o suficiente para que se perca o juízo. Desde quando ela dava risadinhas e cochichava com Potter durante as aulas de Poções?

Pensando bem, desde quando ela conversava durante as aulas?

Nossa aula acabou e entreguei o maldito frasco com a poção que havia dado errado para o professor Slughorn, que me lançou um olhar encorajador. Fechei ainda mais a cara e saí.

Maldito professor.

Fui para perto do lago descansar, tentar tirar aquela cena desagradabilíssima da cabeça.

Para meu desagrado, no entanto, logo chegaram os Marauders, e com ele veio a Lily.

- Voar? – Ela dizia, meio nervosa. – É assustador vê-los voando, imagine se eu voaria!

- Eu te levo, Lils. – Disse Potter. Esperei que ela gritasse "Para você é Evans, Potter!" e saísse correndo, mas ela apenas sorriu, corando. Meu estômago se revoltava dentro de mim. – Eu sou muito bom nisso.

- Arrogante como sempre. – Eu reconhecia aquela fala, mas o tom brincalhão no qual ela havia sido dita mudava completamente a situação.

- É meu charme. – Ele bagunçou os cabelos e deu um sorriso maroto para ela. Ela riu.

Pelas calças de Merlin, o que estava acontecendo ali? Ele havia tomado Felix Felicis ou eu havia sido transportado para dentro do meu pior pesadelo?

- Snivellus. – Ouvi Black dizer, indicando-me com a cabeça. Um brilho diabólico passou pelos olhos de Potter, mas logo seu rosto tornou-se indiferente.

- Deixa ele pra lá. Não está incomodando ninguém.

- Ora, ora – disse Lily – então finalmente está criando juízo, James?

Ela o chamara de James. Era o fim do mundo. Era o fim do _meu_ mundo.

- Ah, o amor! – Suspirou Black, fingindo estar comovido. Todos riram e Lily corou.

Potter percebeu a deixa e se aproximou dela, mas eu saquei minha varinha e apontei para ele. Ele não ia tocar na _minha Lily_. Não na minha frente. Não enquanto eu estivesse vivo.

- Saia, Potter. – Rosnei.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você. – Ele retrucou.

- Snape, não! – Lily me repreendeu.

- Desde quando eu sou _Snape_ e ele é _James_?

- Desde que eu sou _sangue-ruim_ pra você.

- Eu... aquilo... eu já me desculpei. Nem mais um passo, Potter.

Potter sacou a varinha dele, mas Lily abaixou sua mão e tirou sua varinha. Então entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

- Ameaçá-lo não vai melhorar as coisas para você. – Lily disse.

- Ele só quer usar você, como todas as outras! – Eu disse, exasperado. Por que ela não enxergava? – Lily, você só pode estar louca.

- Dizem – ela abaixou a cabeça, corando loucamente – que há algo de louco no amor.

Amor. Ela dissera com todas as letras. Ele, paralisado pela surpresa, logo a puxou e eu saí de perto antes que pudesse vê-los se beijar. Meu coração apertou e as lágrimas subiram aos meus olhos. Corri para longe, tendo a certeza de que _minha Lily_ agora pertencia a alguém. A outro alguém. A meu pior inimigo.

Eu jurei que mataria em mim aquele sentimento. E nunca consegui cumprir.

* * *

**N/A:** 2ª fic que fiz pro III Mini Challenge JL do 6V. O chall tá amor, tive que fazer uma segunda. Agora, façam essa pobre ficwriter feliz e cliquem nessa simpática caixa cinza logo abaixo; essa mesma, com as letras verdes. :shifty:

Beijinhos.


End file.
